Beverage dispensers traditionally mix syrups and/or other types of concentrates with a diluent such as water or carbonated water to produce a beverage. The syrups or other types of concentrates may include a mixture of a sweetener, such as high fructose corn syrup (“HFCS”), sucrose (sugar), or other types of materials, with flavorings, colors, or other ingredients. Alternatively, the sweetener and the other ingredients may be separated and pumped individually to a dispensing nozzle or other type of dispensing means.
In order to provide as many beverage options as possible, the flavoring, the coloring, and the other additives may be condensed into micro-ingredients, i.e., concentrations of about ten to one (10:1) or higher. The beverage dispenser then combines these micro-ingredients with various types of macro-ingredients, such as the sweeteners, and with diluents to form a beverage. This type of separation is described in commonly owned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0205221 entitled “Beverage Dispenser System”, filed on Mar. 6, 2006. This application is incorporated herein in full by reference.
In addition to the use of the concentrated micro-ingredients, it also may be desirable to concentrate the sweetener. For example, native HFCS is available at about 77° brix. (Degrees Brix is a measurement of the mass ratio of the dissolved sweetener to water.) Such a concentration is advantageous to use in that it is generally shelf stable. Currently available pumps, however, may not be able to pump reliably such a highly viscous fluid. Diluting the HFCS to a pumpable state, however, may compromise or limit the shelf life of the HFCS, require the use of refrigeration, and/or require the use of a clean-in-place system or other type of sanitization system and procedures. Diluting the HFCS or other type of sweetener also provides good mixing.
There is a desire, therefore, for systems and methods for providing HFCS, sucrose, and other types of sweeteners in a beverage dispensing system in a concentrated and substantially shelf stable form. Such systems and methods should apply to the use of any type of sweetener.